


To Live Another Day

by ahunmaster



Series: Gladiator AU [8]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gladiators, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood and Injury, Cunnilingus, Emotional Sex, F/M, Fights, Gladiators, Historical Inaccuracy, I hate tags, I'm Bad At Titles, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kissing, Language, Master/Slave, Mild Blood, Near Death Experiences, OCs - Freeform, One Shot, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Sexual Content, Slavery, Slaves, This ain't real ancient Rome, Voyeurism, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7903141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bloodshed nearly lost a battle; neither he nor Thornstriker need to be reminded of what the consequences would have been had he not lucked out and won.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Live Another Day

 

They had left the bath water still warm when he had decided to leave.  There was still some red in it from his wound and even though Thornstriker had begged him to wait before he tried walking, he refused to listen to her.  Instead, he wrapped it tighter as he took his... slave with him back to his room.

 

He really should have talked it out with her first, but she was as hysterical as he was angry at that moment.  One lapse of judgement.  One second of looking away from his opponent and Bloodshed had nearly been gutted.  How he hadn't had his intestines lying on the gladiator pit's floor was only known to Primus, but seeing his blood flow and hearing Thornstriker scream had given him enough adrenaline to slice the man's neck open.  It only came to mind after the fight of how close he had been to death when Nebula and Novabomb brought Thornstriker to see him as he was getting stitched up.

 

Primus, he could have lost her.  More than his own life, that fucking fool who tried to gut him would have taken her.  Taken his dear Thornstriker and used her as he wished.

 

It was the thought that he had nearly lost her forever that was making his ignore his wound as he pulled her into a deep kiss before he pressed her onto his bed.

 

Whispers of each other's names passed through their lips as the reality crashed in around them.  He could have died.  She would have been sold to another.  Bloodshed would never see her again.  Thornstriker would be raped and used and sold for the rest of her life.

 

But not today.  Today, Bloodshed had won again, if only by the skin of his teeth, and Thornstriker, while still a slave, wouldn't be subjected to the cruelty of slavery that her parents had sold her into.

 

And today, Bloodshed would kiss down her body, remembering and rememorizing her curves and dimples and little spots that would make her giggle before he was burying his nose into her curly hair, smelling her essence as his fingers parted her entrance.  It was like a feast, a dying man stumbling upon the finest wines and plumpest meats.  How he wanted to rid himself of the taste of his own blood...

 

The bandage around his stomach was tight, but he ignored it as he pressed himself flush against her vulva and hair, his lips kissing hers as he began to feast from her body.  Thornstriker's moans filled his ears as her hands grabbed at his hair.

 

"B-Bloodshed... Bloodshed, Bloodshed... Please... Bloodshed..."

 

He wondered what she was trying to say or if she was trying to say anything at all.  Did she wonder if this was a dream or her in shock as he had died in the pits and that monster was on top of her in what was once his bed?  Or did she fear that someone would try to strike him down again while they were unguarded here in his bed before they killed her too?

 

It could be all of that or it might be Thornstriker begging for more as his tongue began to makes its way into her vagina.  She was always very vocal when he started using his ton-

 

*KNOCK KNOCK* "Bloodshed, are you in there?"

 

Fuck.  Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!  Not now!  He needed her.  Bloodshed's hands started to dig into her hips and stomach as he sucked harder, begging her to give him more.  He needed Thornstriker to fuck his tongue.  Dig her heels into his shoulders and fuck his mouth like there was no tomorrow.  That this was the last-

 

"Bloodshed, I know you're in there, don’t try and act like you aren’t."

 

"Fuck off!" Bloodshed yelled out before he lunged at Thornstriker's vulva again, kissing and lapping and pleading with his lover in his head to give him more-

 

"You nearly had your guts opened like a fish not five hours ago.  You either stop what you're doing and open this door or I will get one of my servants to open this door-"

 

In the middle of the other's rant, Bloodshed growled and stomped over to the door to pull it open hard.  "What the fuck do you want, Bombrush?!"

 

His father clearly didn't think he would be at the door so quickly, but he quickly recovered as he looked to see Thornstriker gasping on the bed as she tried to cover herself up. "I was concerned when the servant told me you took Thornstriker to your rooms before they could bandage you properly again.  What are you thinking?"

 

"I'm thinking that you need to mind your own business and fuck off!"

 

"I would be happy to let you and Thornstriker do whatever you want after your battles, but you almost lost your life today and fucking around like this is going to open your wound again."

 

"I'm fine."

 

"Your bleeding bandage says otherwise."

 

Bloodshed glanced down to notice the growing blood spot on his bandage.  Fuck it, why did it have to bother him now when he just needed to be with Thornstriker.

 

"It's just a cut."

 

"Not when your guts start to stain it with the blood!"

 

"I'm fine."

 

"At least let the servants bandage it up properly before you do something reckless!"

 

"I said-!"

 

Thornstriker arms wrapped themselves around his body, just above the wound, as she pressed herself against his back.

 

"P-Please... Please Bloodshed... Please don't-!"

 

Her shaking arms were more than enough to get the point across.  She couldn't lose him, not now, not after she had almost watched him slip away before.

 

Bombrush sighed as he watched his son grip her arms back hard, as if afraid she would disappear if he let go.  "As long as you keep him from agitating it too much, he can stay here.  I can have the servants here with the bandages."

 

Bloodshed didn't realize he was talking to Thornstriker when he suddenly felt himself being pulled back to the bed by his little slave lover.  The petite girl, with complete dominion over the man who owned her, kissed him again and again before having him settle down on the bed as she kissed him over and over.

 

Left awkwardly at the door, Bombrush called for a servant to get the other servants and bandages before he entered and closed the door.  Normally he would have left, but if Bloodshed's wounds opened, he needed to be nearby to help her close them before Thornstriker broke in hysterics.

 

And so he waited at the door, watching his son and his lover kiss before she climbed up to sit on Bloodshed's face, her pants and moans filling the room as Bloodshed claimed her body again with his tongue.  This position put less pressure on his son's wound and it was comforting to see the blood stain stop growing while his son's hand pulled her deeper against his face.

 

This would be rather awkward once the post-coital emotions passed, but for now, he stayed silent as the lovers found solace and reality with each other once again.

 

Sad to say, with his son's profession, this would probably not be the last time they would need this.

 

END


End file.
